


Clean Slate

by taichara



Category: Jihai
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Dis has a recurring problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "mystery"

_Another one._

_That's two too many. Maybe I should ..._

'Should move'; that's how this train of thought always played out. 

But with the would-be assassin summarily dealt with (and Lezvalenz's finest ignoring the man's ravings), Dis found himself refusing to finish the usual rote. Instead he leaned against a table, eyed the blood staining the floor, and sighed. 

How long was he going to manage maintaining this charade? 

How long before he got himself found out? 

_I'm doing some good here, damn it. I'm never going to balance the scales but I can try._

Another sigh. 

He grabbed the mop.


End file.
